


Christmas Gift

by NeverGrowUp



Series: Translation Fanfic [Korean to English] [2]
Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony, Post-Break Up, break up to make up, jiwon as the great leader, lying, slight angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp/pseuds/NeverGrowUp
Summary: If only we could be more open to each other... I wouldn't suffer like this...





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [크리스마스 선물](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319560) by RYAN (Chaxi159). 



> Hello, this is a translation fanfic from korean to english :) might not be 100% accurate but i did my best to translate this, also maybe you'll encounter odds within the plot about a/b/o dynamics and me too, i don't know why it happends like that maybe the a/b/o dynamics on korean story different from english, i'm not sure yet.

‘I can’t do this. It’s not…’

 

Jaeduck said in trembling voice. Even though he feels sorry for the latter, Seungho couldn’t say anything. Tears poured down on their eyes. His heart felt torn.

 

‘So… Let’s break up… I just can’t with you…’

 

-  
  


Seungho opened his eyes. It was just a dream. Even after six months, he still dreams about that sometimes. He signed and turned on his cellphone. That man still hasn’t contacted him yet. He still can’t escape from their memory. And today, something absurd happened, he missed him so much. Today was the first day they met. It’s on Christmas.

 

He met him as a friend of my friends, who invite me to their parties. He was enough attract an attention by mixing Busan dialect and Seoul dialect, and he’s looks small with a cute face. At first, he felt like it was a love at first sight. It was same with him too. He sat on the other side of me with a bright smile, seeing him first, I can’t bring myself to said hello. So, there was when we become a couple. They’re so happy with each other affectionate, it makes their friend jealous of them.

 

Seungho was hanging around his bed while looking for a picture of Jaeduck. Not only looking at his photograph, but also all his traces. He missed him. And he remembered third last Christmas he had with him. It was a warm memory. Seungho thought the fact when he knows that he was an Alpha made him feeling resentful again.

 

“If only I was a Beta…”

 

If Jaeduck was Omega, or if he was a Beta, then there wouldn’t be a parting like this. About three years after they had been dating, Seungho called out about the marriage topic. Both of them really like about that idea, because they love each other so much, and Seungho had no worries if he get married to him.

 

But as soon as they talked about child, Jaeduck expression was slightly hardened. Seungho always really fond of children, and if he gets married someday he wants to have many children. Then, he wondered if he was going to raise children wisely and laugh aloud when he heard his own question, then he looked at the man wondering if he wanted that too. The man had not confidence in himself.  It was not a body that could bear children. Suddenly, in the end, a picture about marriage and child was gradually broken. Jaeduck cried that time and choose to just break up instead.

 

He went off from the bad. He was sighing loudly when he got a call. He already knows/ it’s a phone about today dinner.

 

-“You will come okay.”

“…I’m not.”

-“Kim Jaeduck also not coming.”

“He will not come again.”

-“Oh? Did you not hear about that? Ah, you really not hear that.”

 

Hearing what Jiwon said, Seungho asked him what the heck matter with you. Then, Jiwon answered. He told that the man never tell that he’s not a beta. Why, he wants to get treated equally, he doesn’t want discrimination, that’s why. So, nobody around him say anything about that. At Jiwon’ words, Seungho becomes frenzy. He’s not a beta. He has never believed in Santa for more than 20 years, and suddenly he felt that he received a fantastic gift. No, he still didn’t know if it’s a gift for him or not. Seungho blamed himself. It doesn’t matter that man a beta or not.

 

“When I had a bad hungover, I smelled a peach-like smell from him. The boy was on his heat, and then everything makes sense to me. The next day, I asked him and he said _oh yeah, I just want to told you that I’m omega_. I never encounters with something like that often. But you didn’t know? I thought you know something.”

“…I did not…”

“Tsk, but now I understand it. You can’t get married even if you want, you know.”

“I can.”

“Are you drunk? How do you know that an omega and a beta can create a baby? How much science and technology development you missed?”

 

Seungho disagreed; he can because he’s an Alpha. He swallowed the words and hung up on Jiwon. It was an unknown feeling. He was just a mess and he didn’t know what it was. Jaeduck is an Omega. A few years ago, he had a wish—now his wish is granted—it is. The wish really comes true. Jaeduck and he were in normal relationship.

But even so, it was already about half a year since they were broke up. Even if he wanted to ask him to return to him, there’s no guarantee that he will return. Before that, he didn’t know either is Jaeduck already had a lover or not. Because he didn’t use SNS, and he can’t tell his friends about that.

And all of sudden, all of that man trivial things become understandable. Because he love peaches, peach flavour candy and everything about peaches, so it make sense why his smell is like a peaches. That man never drinks alcohol, and he could manage his anger well. He guess that because that man is an Omega, and he desperately to hide it.

He didn’t want to think about it any longer because it’s a mess. He braced himself to get a bath before leaving his home. He wonders if he should done his hair too so he would somehow look cooler. After Seungho dressed up on his nice clothing, he left the house. Ironically, he was wearing clothes that he used to wear when he first met Jaeduck. The thought of it give him a headache and a giggle. This is the first time he thought he lost his mind.  
  
  
  


“Ah, damn it.”

 

He walked without thinking anything, until he comes to the downtown area not far from his house. It was packed with a lot of couples, but it wasn’t so bad because it reminds him about Jaeduck, they used to walk here. Every time he steps on the road, the memory with Jaeduck comes to mind. They went to that restaurant sometimes, ordered something they like. The dim sky and sparking light on the road reminds him of Christmas last year. That petite man walked along this road with him.

 

‘I like it here.’

‘Why?'

‘It has a lot of memories with you. If we’re about to break up someday with you, I think I’ll come to this street. It has our memory, it’s beautiful.’

‘Why break up, why we have to break up.’

‘Heh, that’s right. Lately I’ve getting too much useless thing to think about. Oh, right, let’s go to see Christmas tree!’

 

In the memories that are drawn clearly on his mind, his head doesn’t hurt anymore but his heart somehow is full. _I would still be walking here with you if there wasn’t lie between us_. Seungho moved slowly to the tree in the middle of The Square. Then, suddenly, he smelss a scent of peach in this winter air. He turned around. He spotted the petite man was standing while crying.

 

“Kim Jaeduck…?”

 

Seungho approached Jaeduck, who was crying among the crowd. The closer he gets to Jaeduck, the deeper that peaches scent grew in him. Jaeduck didn’t run away when he heard Seungho and see him. His head told him to run, but the body didn’t listen. Because of the alcohol he couldn’t control his pheromone so it was spewing around him. Seungho grabbed the crying man by the wrist and walked them out of the crowd, to the edge of the alley.

 

 

“Did you drink alcohol? You drank. How much drink have you drunk… try to calm down.”

“Heuu… hik… Seungho, Heuu… Seungho-hyung… sorry… hik, I’m sorry…”

 

As soon as Jaeduck looking at Seungho, he cried and cried. _I’m sorry. I’m Sorry._ He feels sorry when the latter keeps saying that, Seungho watching Jaeduck who was mentally drained by his own apologize. Seungho also feels difficult when he was seeing Jaeduck like this, he wants to turn away from the latter because the pheromones the latter had is really suffocating. Then, he pulled the latter’s arm into his neck and drag him home.

 

Arriving at his house, Seungho laid Jaeduck on his bed, strugglingly took of the latters jaket. He sat next to him and buried the jacket in his arms.

 

“Haa, Hik, Hyung, Seungho-Hyung.”

“Kim Jaeduck. Get yourself together. You said you weren’t Omega. Why did you hide it.”

“…Heuuk… Hyung, Disappointed… I don’t want…”

“You can just talk about it, why are you turn yourself into a bad guy. I didn’t mind adopting. Rather, I want to say that I wanted to adopt.”

“Wha…What…”

“I didn’t have a chance to tell you and I couldn’t talk about it because you disappeared. I’m an Alpha.”

 

Jaeduck looked at Seungho with his wide eyes open. Seungho gazed to the pale man who still wepping, his eyes was red and looked at his lips that bloom into pink colored. Jaeduck blinked his eyes. _So, I can marry to him, I could grant his wish_. For the first time, he’s very happy about himself as an Omega. _Why did I do that?_ His mind was clouded with every thought that rose to him, and soon he was devoured by his instinct.

 

“Well, Then… heuh, baby, I can… have it…”

 

Jaeduck stopped crying and told Seungho slowly about that. Seungho grabbed his head for a moment, shocking by what Jaeduck told him. _No, yeah, it’s good that you want it, but now you’re in great danger… Duck-ah_. Seungho started to loose on his own guard. Jaeduck breathing becomes more and more rough, and the whole house is filled with the petite man pheromones, a thicked peach smell leaked. But, he bites his lips and waits a little longer. He’s sure that the latter will regret it. Jaeduck really makes Seungho lose control; he really knows _that_ too well.

 

“Seungho-hyung… heu, hug-… hug me, please…”

 

After he said that, Jaeduck grabbed the hem of Seungho’s shirt with his small hands. Seungho tried to keep his head above the water, trying to ignore his own desire. Kim Jaeduck. You’re not on your right mind. You can’t do this. Seungho tried to soothe Jaeduck. However, it wasn’t too long until Jaeduck was shaking him.

 

“Kiss, kiss.. kiss me… haa… hyung…”

 

I feel like he’ll regret about this, but he can’t let go of his apple of his eyes like this. He might regret later, but the latter is whining about to get kiss over and over. Then he kissed him, a kissed that still taste sweet like half a year ago, a kissed that he missed. Seungho kissed Jaeduck over and over again, close their body together. Seungho who managed to cut their kisses, buried his head in the crook of the latter’s neck.

  
  
-  
  


“…Heuuh…”

“Jae…Jaeduck-ah?”

"Heu...eo...eong..."  
  
  
  


It was their first to get bonded, then Seungho bringing the toilet paper and clean up the mess they made together. With an _I’m sorry_ because he feels bad about what he did to the younger man.

 

“That, heu… Not like thattt!!”

“Oh, Oh? Then?”

“…Dunnoooo!!!!!!!”

 

Jaeduck wants a loving family, he wants to marry Seungho, he was really lonely, it felt like was going crazy because of the thought he get surrounded by children who he gave birth to. He’s still young. No matter how pretty a marriage story, it’s still off limit for him. It was really awful for him. However, he feels thankful to Seungho who were his last stop, he was lucky that man could get him out of trouble.

 

“Hik… Well, thank you for telling me that, then I can marry you…”

 

Jaeduck mumbled under his lips. Seungho smiled gently at him. How come it’s not good to see you again? Seungho said that but Jaeduck said don’t mention it again to him. He looked at his circle eyes. After finish cleaning up, Seungho returned to the latter and whispered to him to come to his arms.

 

 

“Well then… I’m really glad…”

“Eh?”

“Love you.”

“…me too.”  
  
  


I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feedback :)
> 
>  
> 
> Full credit to; RYAN (Chanxi159) http://m.blog.naver.com/chaxi159/220804884388


End file.
